


Retribution

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Nightmares And Dreams [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A life was taken. Another must be taken, for balance.That's what she told herself, anyway
Series: Nightmares And Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Retribution

Max came back to herself. Where was she?

A room full of high tech equipment. 

She glanced at the bed next to her. Chloe! 

“Chloe?” She shook her. “Wake up!”

Footsteps. William and Joyce running in.

“Max? What happened?”, he said.

“She...she’s gone..”

Joyce began crying.

William stepped forward, putting his hand on Max’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Max. She probably knew about our financial situation. I..” his voice wavered. “I’m glad you helped her, once last time.”

Max nodded her head. “I...I need to leave, now. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, Max. This...is...”, his voice faltered, and he stepped over to the bed.

He laid his hand on the forehead of his dead daughter, and wept.

Max rushed out of the room, the house. She broke down, crying.

After a few minutes, it crystalized in her mind. If she could alter time, so could others. It had been another Max who did this.

Max didn’t know how that alternate bitch did this, or why.

She just knew that she’d make her pay.

That other Max had killed her Chloe?

Well, she’d just have to kill that Max’s Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Nightmare Max. 
> 
> Prime Max killed her Chloe, so Alternate Max would do anything to destroy that Max's happiness. It's never said whether that Max had time powers, so this is just artistic license. Also, it could be just the Universe deciding that Chloe needed to die, true, but, I've seen this scenario in several other works. 
> 
> Somehow, I like the idea of an alternate Max's revenge, more than the just the Universe calculating Chloe's death.


End file.
